Isabelle and the Dragon's Adventures
by dragonlover164
Summary: Isabelle hated her father, she ran out out of her house one day and winded up in a forest, she woke up in a cave and met a dragon named Draco. Will these two go on many adventures? Will they be torn apart by magic or will they fight together? Find out by reading Isabelle and the Dragon's Adventures!
1. The Finding of a Dragon

Hello, sorry if this isn't the best story! Anyways, enjoy!

**_*Warning*_**

**_\- Swearing_**

* * *

**_July 6th, 368 BC._**

Isabelle woke up to the sound of her parents fighing like every morning, she sits up out of bed as she yawns loudly. Isabelle jumps out of bed and headed to the bathroom, she picks up her tooth brush and slowly starts brushing her teeth. She swished around the toothpastey water, soon spitting it out, and then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew today she would begin her job at a market, right down the street. After getting in the shower and dried her hair with a towl, she vigorously brushed her hair and hopped out of her room in excitement. She put her nicest clothes on and ran out of her room, soon being greeted with her drunkened father. Her father began lecturing her for no reason at all, slapping her after the long reason less talk. A tear trickled down her face as the mans hand reached her face, and the excruciating pain reached her cheek. Isabelle ran out of the house with tears running down her face, she ran into the forest, forgetting all about her job, and soon fell asleep from all of the crying. She woke up in an unfamiliar place, a rocky cave, and asked herself, "Did I sleep walk?" A strange scary voice came from within the shadows, "No, I brought you her." Isabelle jumped in fear, asking the strange voice, "P-please don't hurt me, I-I didnt mean to trespass, I--." She was interrupted by the loud voice again, "No worries child." The strange creatures slowly approached her worried self. As Isabelle look closer she saw something she would never imagine, thw mythical creature.. A DRAGON!

Isabelle was so very shocked, she almost pissed herself. She exclaimed, "Hold shit, your a.. dragon?" The dragon chuckled, "Yes, I'm a dragon." Isablle had a small smirk on her face, as she always wanted to see a dragon, but her father alwasy told her they all dies hundreds of years ago and then slaped her. Isabelle asked, "How are you alive.. I thought dragon went extinct hundreds of years ago?" "Well.." The mythical creature started. "I was in hibernation when the war against himans and dragons began." Isabelle began chuckling fearfully. "Thats quite intresting." Isabelle decided to say. She then wondered, "What is your name, if I may ask?" The large dragon responded, "Draco.. Draco is the name my mother gave me." Isabelle saw the sadness in Draco's fierce red eyes, she then said in an apologetic voice, "I'm sorry if iI've offended you Draco.." He snapped back her with, "Ah! No need." He had a grin on his scaled face. "M-my name is Isabelle!" She grinned. Draco grinned as well. "My apologies, I haven't had comapny in a very long time." Draco replied. Isabelle told Draco, "No need! I haven had a nice conversation in a while either!" They both laughed together. Rain began falling outside of the cave as they chatted. She frowned at the sight of it, she then looked at Draco and asked, "Draco.. If I could--" Draco gave her the answer before she could finish the sentance, "Sure. I wouldn't mind." Isabelle's face began to glow, she ran over to Draco and hugged him, at least attempted to hug him. "Thank you so much Draco!" Draco looked down at the tiny human, and smiled. Draco crouched down to slowly begin to fall onto his stomach, Draco yawned and bagan to closed his eyes, but got didtracted by thr small Isabelle lying on the cold rock floor. He whispered to her and lifted his wing, "Isabelle, come under my wing." Her eyes fluttered opened and she began to stand up, "Thanks Draco.." She says in a sleepy voice. Isabelle cuddle up next to Draco under his warm wing, she used his stomach as a pillow and fell into a long sleep.

**_"Your the worst child ever Isabelle!" Glass shatters everywhere, "Why can't you be perfect," Isabelle's Father screams! Isabelle cries and tried running, but her fath drags her back."_**

Her eyes shoot open and hears Draco saying something, "Are you alright?!" She looks out of the cave and sees light, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you.." "Alright.." Draco responds with a worried look. "I'm okay Draco! I promise, it was just a nightmare!" She says with a grin. Draco just smiles. Isabelle thinks about going home, she really doesn't want to.." _I don't have to, right? "_

"H-Hey Draco..?" Isabelle says frightfully, "Can I stay with you..?" Draco nearly passes out when hearing this, "Umm.." Draco says with a worried look. Isabelle looks away, a tear runs down her face. Draco realizes what is going on.. _" an abusive parent? " _

Draco looks down at Isabelle with a smile, "Of course!" Draco exclaimes. "Some company would be great!" Isabelle looks at Draco with tears running down her face, but this time they were happy tears. She runs up to Draco and nearly jump on him, hugging him tight. Draco grins. _" The story is just beginning " _


	2. Far Away From Home

Please enjoy my odd story!

* * *

**_*Warning*_**

**_\- Swearing_**

* * *

**_July 7th, 369_**

Isabelle was asked by Draco to go collect logs while he got them some breakfast, he also warned her not to go far from the cave if she wanted to stay with him. Isabelle did as he asked, and she DID stay by the cave, until she was approached by a unknown man who look sketchy. "U-um, hello there!-" She was interpreted by the unfamiliar man, "What is hot girl like you doing out in these ratchet old woods!" Isabelle doesn't know what to say, "U-um I .. Live here! Yes! I live in these woods!" Isabelle says in a rush. The creep man shrugs and walks away. Isabelle sighs in relief, and walks back to the cave with the firewood. She began to set up the firewood, when Draco came rushing back, "We need to leave NOW!" He lands quickly and Isabelle jumps on his back, his wings begin to move and his body lifts up into the air, "Hold on." He says it with a grin, Isabelle has the most excited look on her face then ever before, "Oh my god Draco! This is amazing!" She screams while her hair is flowing through the hair. Draco smiles at the sight of her happiness, _" what good comapny.. " _

**_Hours Later._**

* * *

**_2:16 P.M._**"Hey Draco?" Isabelle says with a curious look, "When will we be landing?" Draco replies, "Very soon Isabelle. " Isabelle and Draco both smiled. Soon they landed at a place that was unfamiliar to Isabelle and Draco, "Where even are we Draco?" Isabelle insists with a sour look. "I have no fucking idea," He says with a chuckle. Isabelle steps off his long scaley back and hops to the ground. "Phew! That was a long fly!" Isabelle stretched. Draco looks around seeing nothing but plain grassland. "At least we have grass." Isabelle joked. Draco smiles and looked a small group of cattle, licking his lips, he chases after them. "Draco! Wait!" Isabelle shouted. A few minutes later Draco came back to the spot Isabelle sat, with a cow in his mouth. She looked over and tears flew away from her face, "Oh.. Hey Draco.." She says with a worried look. "I'm sorry for leaving you on your own, I only wanted to get food for us." Draco explains. He attempts to wipe her tears up, but only nudges her face with his humungous head. She giggles and pats his nose. "Thanks Draco!" After Isabelle collected wood for the fire, Draco blew his flames onto the meat, almost turning it to ashes. Isabelle laughs uncontrollably when the food is almso all burnt, "Hey! I tried" Draco murmured with a grin. Isabelle picked at the burnt steak, until it fell apart and fell on the grassy ground. "Oh geez, what are we going to eat now!" Isabelle cried. Draco had a look of disappointment on his face, "I'm so very sorry.." Isabelle snapped, "What! Why?" "I can go pick fruit from the trees over there!" Isabelle smiles with happiness. Later after eating fruits, Isabelle asks, "Why did we have to leave the cave?" Draco sighs, "Some human saw me and tried attacking me, and I didn't want him to find us." "What did the man look like?" Isabelle responds. "Dark brown hair, with hazel eyes--, actually he looked alittle like you!" Isabelle drops to the ground, "M-my dad.." She mumbled with a frightened look. "He won't look for me, he doesnt care about me, so we're safe!" Isabelle eyes twinkled with joy. The night rolled in and Draco didn't want to sleep in th plain open so he began to look around for a enclosed place. Soon after lots of searching, Draco found a cave miles away from the plains. He lied down on the cold rocky floor; while Isabelle cuddled up next to Draco under his wing. The next morning, Isabelle is awoken by the smell of coocked steak smell. She rolls over to see Draco eating a raw cow, and a coocked piece on top of a large leaf. "Aww, thatnks Draco!" Isabelle yawns and exclaims. She rubs her eyes and takes a bite of the cow, "This is great Draco!" Isabelle says with a mouthful of steak in her mouth. "Thanks, I tried not burning it this time." Draco replied with a laugh. After eating, Isabelle went to the small lake by the cave and began to remove her clothes. She jumped in the cold water and shivered, "Oh my god, It's so fucking cold... Shit.." Draco hears her shivers and was concerned, as Isabelle didn't tell the dragon where she was going. He gets up and walks over to the lake where naked Isabelle was. "D-draco!" Isabelle blurted, with her face as red as a tomato. "Oh, my, fuck! Sorry Isabelle.." Draco says as he runs away. After Isabelle took her bath, she put her clothes on and ran back to the cave. "U-uh hey Draco!" Isabelle said blushing. "Hey sorry for this morning," he responded.

She hugs him and asks with a chuckle, " What are we doing today, Mr. Draco?" "Mr

Draco?--, Well I'm not sure, what do you want to do?" There was a moment of silence for a moment, when Isabelle declared, "How about we go to the library!" "Umm..--Well.." "The magic library, the one in Alberia!" Draco remembers that the magic library used to let dragons in when the war was going on when the war against humans and dragons. "But I'm most likely the last dragon on earth!" Draco lamented with a frown. Isabelle looked down at the grass, "Oh yeah.." "But we can still go there!" Draco maintained. Isabelle's face grew to a smile, "Draco your the best damn dragon ever!" She ran up to him and hugged him, just like the first time they met. Draco dunked out of the cave and crouched so Isabelle could get ontop of his scaley back. "Hang on kid!" Draco gushed, in excitement. "Hey! I'm no kid!" Isabelle blushed. _" I'm excited for the library Isabelle... "_


	3. The Magic Library

**_*warning*_**

**_• swearing_**

* * *

**_Somewhere in the air._**

"Hey Draco?" "Yeah?" Draco responds. "Do you know how long it'll take to get to the library?" Isabelle asks while smiling. "Well... I really have no fucking idea." Draco answers with a laugh.

* * *

**_Near the Library._**

"Yay! We're here!" Isabelle yells, as she steps of her dragon friends back. "Go to the library, I'll stay here and find a cave." Draco tells Isabelle. Isabelle's face glows bright, "Thanks so much Draco!" Isabelle hugs him tight, then leaves him behind. While walking, it starts raining, making the ground muddy and making her soaked. _" oh, what the hell rain..! " _Isabelle thinks with a big frown. All that seemed to move away from her memory when she saw the huge library. Her mouth dropped in awe, _" this is... this is amazing! " She_ screams to herherself. Isabelle runs into the library soaked, and her shoes all muddy, _" will they even let me in? i look homeless.. " _"Hello Ma'am !" A voice come from behind her, "Are you new to the magic library?" The voice from behind asks. Isabelle looked behind her and saw a tall woman with blonde hair, with green eyes and a cute smile. "U-um, Yes, yes I am." Isabelle answers with a nervous smile. "Here, I'll show you to the front desk to sign in." The librarian walks over to a desk with a paper and pencil, "Please sign here." She says in a kind voice. Isabelle signs her name neatly, "Thank you, Ms. Deborah." The female librarian says as she looks at the paper, and then pulls out a card. "Here is your library card," She says with a grin. _" okay I'm in. "_ Isabelle thanks her, and walks away to see rows of books everywhere, _" oh my fucking god, there are so many books. " _Isabelle smiles and begins to look around, she wandered around for what seemed like hours of meaningless walking, until.. she found a book on dragons. She found whole sections on dragons, dragon magic and so much more. Isabelle checked alot of them out and saw the lady that helped her, she waved to Isabelle as she walked out of the doors with books wobbling in her hands. Soon Isabelle found herself where Draco landed and found a cave, where he was sleep with a worried face. "Draco.." **... **"Draco wake up!" Isabelle nearly screams, and made Draco open his eyes, seeing her safe made him happy. "Hey, did you find some books?" Draco asks with a sleepy voice, "Yup" "Sorry for screaming at you to wake up.." Isabelle confessed with a narrowed look. "No worries," Draco says while he looks her in her eyes. Isabelle looks away and blushes, "I-I'm going to read." She whispers, as Draco just smiles and lies back. Isabelle gets out her first book on dragons, called "The Dragon's Soul," intresting, right? As she begins flipping through pages, she finds something remarkable, "Chapter 5; The Potion that Turns Dragons Into a Human." "What?" She blurts out, out of no where. Draco looks over, "What's wrong?" It was silent for a moment, but then Isabelle broke the silence, "The mythical potion of dragon converted to human, being able to switch bodies." Draco looks at her, his eyes wide open, "what?" He says in a silent voice. Isabelle stood up and walked over to Draco, then sat next to him. She put the book infront of him and her and began to read, "I never knew there was a potion to turn dragons into humans." Draco mummbled with a mindless look. "Me neither.." Isabelle joined in. _"In order to make this magical potion, one must possess dragon magic. (Learn more on chapter 23; The Learning of Dragon Magic)" _Isabelle flips through the pages until she reached Chapter 23, "Dragon magic?" Isabelle said in a concerned voice, her eyebrows rising. Draco looked at the book then at her, "It's a risky type of magic, Isabelle, and it could.." Draco said with a pause, his face fearful. "What could it do Draco!?" She demanded him to answer, her mind clearly wanted to know if she could die. Draco sighed, "You could die, especially a weak magical body.." Silence passed the time until Isabelle decided to say something, "I'll do it." Draco eyes widened, "What!?" He nearly shouted at her. Isabelle stood there seriously thinking of learning dragon magic. Draco looked away as he got up and walked out of the cave, looking back at Isabelle. After he left, she fell to her knees and tears ran down her face and she screamed, until her eyes no longer cried, and until her throat couldn't produce sound anymore. Isabelle fell to the ground and fell asleep, suprising Draco when he came back to the cave. He lied down and moved her body under his wing, "I'll teach it to you Isabelle, only for you.." Looking at her until he could no longer stay awake, his eyes shut and he slept peacefully. Isabelle's eyes fluttered open and she lied there until she had the strength to get up, and go wash. While bathing, Isabelle thought to herself, _" will i start training today? " " am i even doing this?"_ _"I could die, then what would Draco do..." _"Hey Isabelle, are you over here?" Draco yells while wandering around. "Don't you dare fucking come over here Draco!" Isabelle screams, as her face becomes as red as a tomato. Draco answers, "Oh shit, sorry.."

* * *

**_After The Bath_**

"Draco Is such a pervert." Isabelle mumbles to herself blushing. "Hey Draco, I'm back!" Isabelle says smiling like always. Draco looks at her and then looks away sighing. "Are you sure you want to do this Isabelle?" Draco asks in a depressed voice. Isabelle blurts out, "Yes Draco!" Her voice determined as well as her face, suprising Draco. Isabelle's voice shouted out, "Lets do this Draco!" Draco lets out another sigh, "**Fine**."


End file.
